Dimensional Difficulties
by KetchupHoarder
Summary: As the mercs have upset the sadistic Akryii things have gone awry as on a quest for revenge they end up in a strange place with strange people whose escapades are about as crazy as the mercs. Will these strange people help the mercenaries get back to Tuefort? Then stay tuned to find out!
Teleporter Mishaps

The day had gone well at first, the RED team had won and it would be the weekend which meant relaxation for all of the RED mercenaries the day was going perfectly until the Spy had told them of an outsider in the battle area.

The Spy had led them to the tresspassers residence only to be beaten up by her.. yes, HER. A girl had beaten them up. Not just any girl though, an albino girl who looked like a china doll. A frilly dress, a head bow, This girl had humiliated them and she would pay.

At least they knew where she lived. They would get their revenge on this overgrown living china doll. The engineer had put a teleporter in her house, well... on the roof (How did he get onto the roof anyways?).

The mercenaries had decided they would teleport to her house, make their way inside while she wasn't there and sneak attack her. They hoped that the BLUs didn't hear about this, They would be a laughing stock!

The thing they hoped didn't happen was that the ANNOYING GIRL hadn't broken the teleporter, if that what the girl did what would happen? Would they get scrambled into tiny atoms? Would they mutate or merge together? Would their minds swap?*

Akryii's Home

Akryii had found the teleporter on the roof and had ******* *** ***** **** **** ****** ** ** ***** ***** ** ********** ********* ****.

She hoped that would be a nice suprise for them, meeting some aquaintances of hers when the teleporter 'glitched out'. She then made her way to a friends house so she could see how the mercenaries would cope with their new enviroment.

They wouldn't be replaced oh no, she had connections who could 'persuade' the announcement lady and whoever else was in charge to give the other team some time of due to, 'difficulties' with the respawn technology.

This would be fun to watch, especially with the fact that two so called 'Kings of Alcohol' would be in close proximity to eachother for a while. That would totally end without a drinking competition which would certainly wouldn't end badly. Hehehe.

RED Base

The nine mercenaries looked at the teeporter ready to regain their pride. One by one the mercenaries hopped onto the teleporting pad relieved that the ANNOYING GIRL hadn't fiddled with it. Until they were once again teleported into the sky where they realized this hadn't gone well at all...

The mercs slowly opened their eyes as they were awakened by proddings, pokes and the sound of someone yelling for them to wake up as they opened their eyes to see a strange set of figures around them. A man with a cowlick in his blond hair, half rimmed glasses and a bomber jacket prodding the pyro with a stick screaming

"Hey dude, look! It's an alien!"

Another man with black hair in a bowl cut wearing a white military like jacket and white suit pants was looking down at the group of mercs in confusion.

Yet another man with grey hair and violet eyes was standing about 2 yards from the mercenaries wearing a long brown coat and white scarf with an usettling smile on his face, as yet another man that had bright blond hair that has been slicked back wearng a green military outfit of some kind was yelling at them with a short brown haired man with a curl in his hair wearing a blue slightly different outifit hiding behind him.

Two men one with long, curly blond hair with chin scruff was arguing with a man with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows. There was also another man who looked almost invisible with half rimmed glasses, a short ponytail in his blond hair and a supposedly stuffed polar bear in his arms.

The Pyro was getting sick of being of being prodded at by a stick so it got up and grabbed its flamethrower making a small flame as a sign to get away. The supposed American screamed

"What the heck dude! Are you crazy or something?!"

The man with a bowl cut supposedly Japanese stepped back not wanting to get burned by the masked maniac. The French and Englishman stopped arguing to look at the pyromaniacs threat as the man who was shouting at them looked at the Pyro suprised muttering "Who is zis crazed man? his accent leading to him being of German decsent as the man that was behind him had started screaming and begging the masked man not to kill him.

The scarfed man stoppped smiling for just a second, with a small look of shock on his face as he stared at the events that had just unfolded and then going back to that too cheerful grin.

The rest of the mercs slowly got up the Engineer walking up to the Pyro putting his hand on its shoulder as he said,

"Pyro doesn't mean no harm, he just don't like the fact that he was being prodded with a stick, thats all."

The Engineer then introduced himself and his colleauges by pointing at them and saying their names,

"By the way I'm Engineer, nice to meet you but you can just call me Engie. This here is Pyro, this is Scout, Spy, Sniper, Heavy, Medic, Demoman and Soldier."

The strange men were confused by such strange names but decided not to say anything. The awkward silence was broken by the American saying

"Hey dudes, why are your names so weird?"

The mercenaries felt offended by this statement while the Scout said to the American

"We don't even know your name so how can you say that our names are weird and I think my name is better than whatever your name is by a longshot, you hear me!"

The Americans jaw dropped as he heard what the Scout said and he looked with wide eyes at the Scout suprised at what he said.

The scarfed man gave a small smile as he saw the look of shock on the Americans face as he compramended what had just happened.

The strange men discussed out of the mercs earshot if they should tell them their true names or their human ones. As the men were talking the mercs concluded that the scarfed man was Russian and the small shivering man Italian. The men had finally stopped talking and faced the mercs, The German then said "we have decided to tell you our names, listen closely as we won't repeat them again. The American ran forward and then said "Hey dudes, my name's...

 **Authors Note: Hope you like the first chapter in this new series, I keep uploading all of these horrifically short chapters in a short amount of time and I'm sorry all I am is a kid with a computer, internet, impatient disease and a love for fanfictions. Hope you enjoy and stay tuned or the next chapter! -KetchupHoarder**


End file.
